


All Signs Point to Us

by RyRyCaptain



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ableism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, No Smut, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Translator!Phil, Unrequited Love, deaf!dan, pinning, prince!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyRyCaptain/pseuds/RyRyCaptain
Summary: When the queen and king gives birth to Daniel, they soon learn that their son is deaf. In order to let Dan express his opinions to those who haven't learned sign language, they find him a translator who happens to be the son of the King’s advisor, Phil. Soon enough, Phil starts to realize thAt he fallen in love with the younger boy.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Female Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	All Signs Point to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this fic is basically my baby. I started this project not knowing if I'd ever get it done, but I ended up writing 4 thousand more words than I thought I would. 
> 
> Tumblr-@ryrycaptain

The Queen was rumored to be infertile by most of the people in the kingdom, so when it was announced that the Queen was pregnant, the kingdom was overrun with joyous celebrations. The Howell family was well respected as they treated their subjects well and made sure the citizens never felt less than them. This was achieved by the many celebrations that were thrown for the whole community and by the way the king and queen were often seen roaming the market among everyone else. The conception of a child to carry on the Howell name had been an unexpected blessing that many had been praying for. Everyone was thrilled. Parties were thrown and gifts flooded the castle as the citizens waited for their next ruler to be born.

The queen ended up having complications with the birth though, and the prince was born prematurely. The prince, named Daniel, had no outright deformities, but after the initial hearing test, the doctors soon learned that the prince had been born deaf. After hearing the news, tears were shed, worries were voiced, and reassurances were given, but then the queen and king got to work. They decided that Daniel would still be a strong and competent leader whether deaf or not. 

Dan was a happy baby who babbled and laughed just like any other infant did. He was always surrounded by people who gushed over him whether it was his parents or one the other people who visited the house. It was quite clear that the infant had a favorite though. The son of the king’s advisor, Philip, or Phil as he liked to be called, had somehow managed to worm his way into the infant's heart. Every time blue eyes met brown over the side of the crib, Dan’s eyes would brighten and he giggled. 

Phil would often talk to the younger boy, but when he realized that Dan never reacted, he asked his father why. “Daniel’s deaf,” his father explained, “That means he can’t hear what you’re saying.”

“How do I talk to him then?” Phil asked.

“You can learn sign language,” his father suggested, “Dan will start to learn it when he’s a bit older.”

After that conversation, Phil made it his mission to learn how to talk to the younger boy. His parents hired him a teacher and by the time Dan started learning how to sign, Phil was close to fluent. They started having “conversations” then, and Phil helped when a nanny didn’t know what the toddler wanted. Phil quickly became the best in the castle at communicating with Dan.

As Dan grew, the two boys grew closer and their conversations started to lengthen and fill with more important topics. They often discussed their favorite toys or how they would get lost in the castle instead of how Dan needed a bottle or his diaper changed.

The trouble came when Dan attended his first formal event. At five years old, he was sent around the room with his mother to meet the important people he would have to deal with one day. The ambassadors and dukes clearly didn’t care much about the fact that Dan was deaf though because they asked him questions aloud and none had learned more than a few words in sign language. 

After the third failed conversation Dan turned to his mother, _How will I talk to them if they don’t sign?_

_Your father and I will figure something out,_ she explained, _We want your voice to be heard._

Dan laughed at that, but he couldn’t help but worry if he would ever be able to communicate with the people that surrounded him. 

The king and queen realized this issue, and they rushed to get their son a translator so he could speak his mind at important events. The beginning of their search served fruitless though. Most of the translators were older or they had no experience with royal events. Eventually, Phil’s father suggested to the king the idea of the older boy translating for Dan. Phil had plenty of experience in court, and Dan and Phil were close in age. It also helped that they were close so that Dan wouldn’t be reduced to a shy mess when communicating.

Both boys were thrilled by this arrangement. They were ecstatic by the added opportunity to spend more time with each other and avoid conversations with the adults. They also enjoyed being able to hang out with children their age.

This is how Phil ended up standing next to his best friend at another garden party. Dan had just turned 18 and his parents wanted to have a “small” gathering for their son. Dan had been dressed elegantly in a grey suit that highlighted the shape of his body, but his jacket had been discarded and the white button-up was now visibly clinging to his body. His pants also adorned grass stains from rolling around with a group of kids. His head was currently thrown back in a laugh from the joke Phil had provided and he losely gripped a flute of champagne. 

Phil couldn’t help but be intrigued by the younger boy. They’d been best friends forever and they had a special bond. Everything about Dan intrigued Phil from the boy’s laugh to the way he talked about improving the country. 

_That was so bad_ , Dan joked.

_What? No it wasn’t,_ Phil retorted, _I only tell ama-_

His signing faltered then because yet another girl had come up to flirt with Dan, and she was talking quickly. Dan looked at him quizzically before he turned and mouthed “oh.” _What’d she say?_

_She said it’s lovely to meet you,_ he signed rolling his eyes, _Her name is Amanda._

“What are you doing?” The girl, Amanda apparently, asked.

“What?” Phil sputtered

“What are you doing with your hands? Is it a secret language or something,” she asked dumbly.

Phil heard Dan sigh besides him, probably reading their lips and following along with the conversation. Phil knew how much Dan hated it when people tried to flirt with him when they didn’t know sign language. He’d told Phil before that it felt awkward to force Phil into those situations. 

Phil didn’t necessarily mind. Anyone who wanted to could flirt with Dan. It just sparked a bit of jealousy deep inside Phil every time a new person appeared. He may have developed a small crush on the other boy, but that was far from professional. Besides, It wasn’t Dan’s fault he needed translation, and if they hadn’t formed such a strong bond Phil probably wouldn’t be affected at all.

“It’s sign language,” Phil informed her.

“Oh! Sign language,” the girl exclaimed. “I’ve heard of that before, but isn’t it for deaf people?”

“I am deaf,” Dan said.

Amanda stared at him blankly. 

Phil knew Dan was pissed off now. The other boy rarely spoke out loud. Phil knew it was because Dan’s voice made him feel self conscious. It was mostly because he couldn’t hear it, but it was also because most of the people he had verbally spoken to couldn’t understand him. Phil put a hand on the younger boys to ground him and grab his attention. _Do you want to take a break?_

Dan nodded. _I’m going to the tree. Meet me there, ok?_

_Ok,_ Phil signed before turning back to Amanda. “It was lovely meeting you.”

Before she could reply, Phil was running off to the weeping willow that stood across the yard. Phil pushed aside some of the leaves and stepped inside. The inside of the three was their own personal heaven. The leaves casted a nice shadow, and in the summer months, like now, the temperature was a welcome change from the hot beating sun. 

He found Dan sitting against the tree with his eyes closed. Phil approached him and kicked him softly on the shin. Dan yelped. _Jesus Christ, Phil. I thought you were a spider._

_Sorry,_ Phil signed with a roll of his eyes. He sat down next to Dan. _Are you ok?_

Dan looked at the ground and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. Phil knew Dan was thinking about how to phrase his answer. _I just hate it. I can’t communicate with anyone by myself unless it’s you or someone else in the castle, he sighed, And I fucking hate it when people come to flirt with me when they don’t even know how to sign._

_And god that last girl! How ignorant can people be? I’m the bloody prince! How doesn’t she know I’m deaf. It’s just all so stressful. You know? I didn’t sign up to be the prince, and I certainly did sign up to have girls fawning over me. God, I don’t even like girls._

Dan must have realized what he said a moment later because he covered his mouth with a gasp. _I’m so sorry, Phil. I didn’t mean to make things awkward. I hope you don’t hate me._

Dan went to stand up, but Phil grabbed his arm. _I don’t hate you. You’re my best friend! Besides that’d be pretty hypocritical of me._

Dan stared at him blankly. _What?_

_I’m gay._

Dan relaxed against the tree again. _Well that’s good. Not the part about you being gay. I mean I could care less who you like. Just you’re accepting. It’s relieving to know that someone knows my secret, but you can’t tell anyone ok? You have to promise me._

_Calm down, Dan. I’m not going to tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me. I promise._

_Thank you._

They sit against the tree and listen to the birds until they hear the party calm down. Only then do they stand up. They check each other for dirt, and Phil has more time to appreciate the shape of Dan’s body. When Phil was under the impression that Dan was straight, it felt awkward to check the other boy out, but for some reason, Phil doesn’t hesitate this time. He must have spent too long staring because Dan looks at him and signs, _is there dirt on me?_

Phil shakes his head, and then he feels Dan’s gaze inspecting his outfit for dirt. It was a precaution they’d taken up when they’d got chastised by one of the maids for making their suits unwearable. Dan’s already destined to get a lecture because of the grass stains littering his pants and discarded jackets.

When Dan confirms that Phil is stain free, they exit the tree. Almost immediately they run into the Queen. She’s wearing a lovely ankle length dress that is littered with flowers, and her hair is styled into a bun. _Where have you two been?_

Because Phil is so used to answering for Dan he automatically starts to answer. _We were taking a break. Dan was getting overwhelmed with the amount of people who approached us._

He decides to leave out the part with Amanda. If Dan wants to tell his mother about the awkward scenario, he can. The Queen hums. _What’s wrong this time? I thought you were okay with this many people? You know your father and I have been trying to make them smaller, but there’s not much else we can do._

_It’s not that,_ Dan signs, _there was this one really obnoxious girl. She didn’t even know I was deaf. I hate how inconsiderate people are sometimes._

_What was her name? We can take her off the invite list._

Dan looked over at Phil. “Amanda. I think,” Phil stated.

The Queen nodded curtly. 

——

Dan sat at the piano playing a soft tune while Phil hovered nearby watching the younger boy’s fingers fly across the keys. This was one of Phil’s favorite ways to spend the day. The music echoed throughout the room and filled the silence that was usually present between the two.

The peace was quickly damaged by the sound of a wrong note followed by Dan slamming his lands onto the keys. _That was good,_ Phil commented. 

Dan sighed and shook his head. Dan started to sign something, but Phil’s attention was grabbed by the sound of a knock at the door. Dan’s playing began again, and he opened it. He was surprised to find one of the butlers standing at the door. “The king and queen have requested to see the two of you in the drawing-room,” the butler, Fredrick, Phil believed, stated. 

“Thank you,” he replied.

The butler excused himself, and Phil turned back to Dan. _What was that about?_ Dan asked.

_Your parents want to see us in the drawing room._

_Oh,_ Dan mouthed. _That’s not good._

_It’s not always bad._

Dan gave him a skeptical look before standing up and leading the way. _What do you think this is about?_ Phil asked.

_It could be various things. I did just turn eighteen. Maybe it’s about my father stepping down or something._

Phil nodded as they came up to the entrance to the room. He could hear the hushed murmurs of Dan’s parents as well as his father. The chatter stopped when they saw the boys awkwardly lingering in the hall. The Queen beckoned then in. 

Phil took a seat across from her on the couch. He assumed Dan would settle in the armchair besides him, but instead, Dan sat besides Phil on the couch. Their tall frames were pressed together on the small couch and Phil felt his skin tingle where their thighs touched. 

“Philip,” his father stated firmly.

“Yes?”

“Are you paying any attention?”

Phil focused his attention onto the queen. _As you know, we will be stepping down in a few years, she gestured to the king and her. Although we know you can rule the country on your own. We both would feel more comfortable if you had someone to rule besides you._

Dan scoffed. _I don’t need someone to babysit me._

_We know you don’t, but we also know that if we don’t encourage you to find someone, you’ll sit alone in the castle forever. After all, you aren’t the most extroverted person,_ she continued.

_We’ve decided to throw a masquerade for this purpose. We know you don’t like large crowds, but it felt awkward not to invite the entire kingdom. We didn’t want to exclude anyone._

Dan paled. Phil could understand what was going on in the other boy’s head. It couldn’t be easy being forced to marry someone you barely knew, and it had to be harder on Dan since he couldn’t choose a potential husband without outing himself and potentially being shunned.

Although same-sex marriage was legal in the kingdom, and the people in the castle were more then accepting, Dan would still have to be cautious because of the homophobic citizens who plagued the kingdom.

_But what about Phil, won’t it be awkward for him?_ Dan asked.

_We could find a different translator if either of you feel uncomfortable._

Immediately they were shaking their heads. _It’s settled then! We’ll have a masquerade in a week's time to find you a bride!_

_Can we leave now?_ Dan asked.

The Queen nodded her head, and once he got her confirmation, Dan was dragging Phil off the couch and out the door. 

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I don’t know. Maybe you could talk to them. You can’t wait forever to tell them._

Dan shook his head. _I can’t. Not right now at least. It doesn’t feel right._

_Okay. We’ll figure something out then._

——

Dan was currently making himself home in Phil’s room as the older of the two paced the room wearing a hole into the carpet. After the discussion they’d had with Dan’s parents yesterday, Phil realized that he might like Dan more than he thought he did. 

Phil didn’t want to say he was in love with the younger boy, but something inside him said that it was right. Phil had been strategizing all night over how they could put an end to the masquerade, but he couldn’t think of a plan that didn’t put the two of them. Phil ran his hands through his hands and sighed. He could lose Dan. 

Before he could dive deeper into his thoughts a whiny, “Phil,” sounded from his bed. 

He looked over to see Dan staring at him from the older boy’s bed. _What’s got you so stressed out?_

_It’s just the ball,_ Phil signed dismissively.

_Is it because you have to translate all the flirting? I can talk to my mom and get someone else to do it for me._

Phil knew how much Dan hated having others translate for him. The two of them had formed a special bond over the years and no one could come close to the accuracy in which Phil could translate his emotions and mistakes. 

_No, it’s not that. It’s-_

A knock rang throughout the room then. Phil went to answer it, but before he could get to it, Louise was bursting through the door. “I’ve been looking all over the castle for you two!”

Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and her tape measure was draped around her neck. She started laying out fabric swatches and various other items across the bed. “Stand up, Dan,” she clapped, “I hoped I wouldn’t have to hunt you down, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Phil gave him a look of sympathy as Dan stood up. Almost immediately Louise was taking measurements. “The king and queen have requested that we add a bit of color to your wardrobe for this event so I picked out some fabric swag he’s to look at. Knowing you though, I’ll be sewing yet another greyscale suit for you to adorn.”

Phil stood behind her awkwardly translating. He knew it was a joke on Louise's end. The three had been friends forever as Louise’s mother was the King and Queen’s seamstress. Of course, when Louise picked up the talent, she begged to design the boys outfits. 

“But for you Philip, I’ve decided on a blue suit.”

“Am I allowed to choose the shade or have you already picked that out for me too,” he joked.

“You can look at the swatches,” she said pointing to the pieces of fabric laid across the bed. “You’re done, Dan,” she said, tossing the measuring tape back over her shoulders.

Dan jumped off the stool Louise made him stand on and leaned over Phil’s shoulder. Phil was stuck between two shades, _Which one do you like?_

Dan pointed to the navy blue. _I like this one more. It’ll make your eyes pop._

Phil blushed at that comment. He didn’t find his eyes all that special, but people were always commenting on the color. Dan had even described them as a kaleidoscope of blue, green, and yellow. 

Their eyes met and for a moment Phil couldn’t look away. Dan’s eyes gleamed with something familiar, but Phil couldn’t tell what it was. Once he snapped out of it, Phil asked, _What color are you going with?_

_I’m definitely convincing Lou to make me another Grey one._

——

Phil stood among the various guests attending the ball nursing a glass of champagne and making small talk with the few people he recognized. Phil was getting antsy without Dan by his side. Neither of them were very sociable, so they rarely left each other’s sides at events like these, but Dan was still getting ready as he would enter with his parents. 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait long for the other boy to arrive because the trumpets began to echo throughout the room. The doors above the grand staircase opened and a herald shouted, “Now announcing the arrival of his majesty, King James Reginald Howell, her majesty, Queen Abigail Grace Howell, and his highness, Prince Daniel James Howell.” 

The room burst into applause as the king and queen entered with Dan close behind. His shoulders filled out the light grey suit he’d somehow convinced Louise to make him. Although Dan stood tall and smiled, Phil could tell he was nervous. Almost as soon as Dan was off the last step, he was making a beeline for Phil. The older boy grabbed a glass of champagne off of the trays being brought around the room and handed it to Dan.

Dan nodded in thanks and took a sip. _I really hate that part. God it feels so awkward when everyone stares at me._

_Are you okay now? Or do you want to hide for a bit?_ Phil asked.

_I can’t leave now. My mother will search for me the minute I disappear._

Phil nodded and watched as a girl walked over to them. _There’s a girl coming over now. Are you ready, Romeo?_

Dan rolled his eyes and turned around just before the girl dropped into a curtsy. She was wearing a soft yellow dress that flowed gracefully onto the ground. “Your highness,” she said straightening up. “My name is Isabel. It’s lovely to meet you.” 

_The pleasure is all mine,_ Dan responded, reaching out and kissing her hand.

Phil quickly translated and conversation flowed between the two while Phil awkwardly stood aside being largely ignored by the girl. Every few minutes Dan would look over at him. Phil always nodded his head in response to the question he knew Dan was asking, are you alright?

Eventually though it seemed like the presence of Phil started to annoy the girl, who had quickly requested to be called Bella, because she sent him a glare and quickly excused herself.

Phil watched as she scampered across the room and into a crowd of girls her age. There was a flurry of excitement when the others realized their friend was back, and he heard the whispers start to flow from the group.

“He’s so weird.” “What’s with the guy standing with him?” “But look how cute he is.” “It’s not worth it.”

Phil felt his jaw tense and his teeth grind together. He could tolerate being talked about as he was often gossiped about, but he couldn’t stand when they started talking down on Dan. The younger boy was sweet to everyone he met and always greeted them with a smile, even when he didn’t want to see another face. Dan must have sense Phil’s distress because he turned to the older boy with a frown. _What’s wrong?_

_It’s just some girls talking about me._

Phil felt guilty for hiding the full truth from Dan, but he’d rather see the other boy confident in himself than putting on a face. _Do you want me to-_

The rapid shaking of Phil’s head must have gotten the answer across because he stopped signing. _It’s ok. Besides we don’t need to fuel any fires._

Dan gave him a skeptical look before turning to watch the couples waltzing around the room. _Would you like to dance?_

Phil coughed on the sip of champagne he was taking. _Are you sure? Aren’t you worried what people will think?_

Dan shrugged. _I could care less. Now come on before the song ends._

_I don’t know how-_

Dan grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the middle of the floor. _Just follow my lead._

On the next beat, Dan started moving. Phil concentrated on matching his steps, and after stepping on the other boy's foot one two make times, he caught onto the steps. They danced around the room getting off beat a few times when Dan lost track of the beat, but overall they were doing well.

Dan was humming along with the song and his lips were tilted up in a smile. Phil must have gotten too caught up in Dan because he tripped all of the sudden. Dan threw his head back in a laugh. “Phil,” he whined, pulling the older boy up. 

Sorry.

They started back up and danced until the song ended. Dan dragged him off the floor and back into the crowd. _I can’t believe you tripped! I thought you got the hang of it._

_Hey it’s not my fault I have zero coordination._

_I guess you’re right._

Apparently Dan’s dance skills had enamored the girls because for the next few hours Phil was stuck translating conversations for Dan. Most girls left within a few minutes of the conversation, but those who actually made it through a conversation and onto the dance floor usually left after the song ended.

_I’m exhausted,_ Dan said. _He wiped off the sweat on his brow. Do you want to head to the bar and grab some water with me?_

Phil nodded and followed after Dan as he made a beeline to the bar. Phil got them a water each when they finally made it to their destination. _Why do they always leave?_ Dan asked after a few minutes.

_What?_ Phil had heard the question, but he was having a hard time processing. 

_The girls always leave after a few minutes. Is it because I can’t talk to them myself?_

_Even if that’s why, it’s not your fault. If they really want to be with you, for you, then they should put effort into learning sign language._

All of the sudden he was being wrapped up into a hug. Dan buried his face into Phil’s shoulder, and he heard a muffled, “thank you.”

Dan pulled away eventually, and they finished their drinks. Luckily no one had bothered the two while they were taking their break, but as soon as they made their way back to their original spots, another girl approached them.

She dropped into a curtsy, and stood up, pushing a strand of her blond hair back. She was wearing a dark green dress that made her eyes pop and a few modest pieces of jewelry. _Hello your majesty,_ she signed to Dan before greeting Phil with a small, _sir._

Phil was shocked. Over the past 12 years, no one outside the palace had ever talked to Dan without translation from Phil. When he looked over at Dan, he saw the younger boy was in the same state of shock as he was. Dan quickly composed himself and greeted her in his normal fashion, with a kiss to her hand. _It’s lovely to meet you. This is Phil, my friend and translator. What’s your name?_

_Sarah,_ the girl signed with a smile on her face. 

_Where’d you learn to sign. No one has ever put in the effort,_ Phil asked.

_My mother is deaf. I’ve been learning since I can remember._

Dan tips his head back in a laugh then. _I’m sorry. I’m just so happy. I’ve never been able to talk to anyone but Phil at these events._

Sarah blushes, _It's nothing special. You just seem so kind, and I couldn’t help but introduce myself._

_Would you like to dance?_

With a nod of Sarah’s head, Phil’s left by himself. He watches as the two dance together, and after they’re done he watches as they make their way off and continue to talk. He stands there for a few seconds evaluating the situation. He can’t help but be extremely jealous of Sarah, but he’s happy that Dan’s found someone worthy of his affection. The girl seemed lovely. She knew sign language, and she hadn’t ditched Dan almost immediately. 

He knows the king and queen will be thrilled if the two last beyond the night, but he still feels disappointed. After waltzing with the younger boy, he thought that they were going somewhere, but Dan had quickly ditched him for a girl in the same night. Phil made his way over to the bar hoping a drink would calm his mind down.

“Can I get a wine please?” He requested leaning against the bar. 

The bartender nodded at him and set a glass in front of Phil. Phil frowned at the glass. He thought Dan might have been ready to come out. He thought they could make it work, but he wasn’t sure now. He felt a few tears slide down his checks, and he quickly wiped them off. “Are you ok, mate?”

The bartender had appeared at his side. “Oh I’m sorry. The names Pj. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I’m not the best at this whole communication thing.”

Phil laughed, “I’m not either.”

“Well we can communicate poorly together.”

Pj seemed nice enough. Apparently he enjoyed making various art projects, but he worked as a bartender on the side to make money for supplies. Throughout their conversation, they’d learned they like many of the same shows and bands, but now, after a few glasses of wine, Phil was basically looting his heart out to the man.

“I just really thought we were going somewhere. I was ready to come out for him too, but apparently he didn’t have the same idea because he’s off talking to some girl now. I just don’t know how I’m going to get over him. He’s my best friend, Pj.”

“Maybe you should tell him how you feel. Maybe he feels the same way about you, but he’s worried you won’t return his feelings.”

“I can’t. No, I can’t risk losing him. I’d rather have him as a friend than not at all.”

“Just think about it, Phil.”

Phil shook his head. They made small talk about the shows they watched before people started to clean up. Phil said goodbye to his new friend and stumbled off to his room. He tried his best to keep composed until he made it to his room. He fell asleep that night in his suit thinking about Dan.

——

After the ball, Dan and Sarah were inseparable, and Phil was cast away. He tried to fill his time by reading some of the books off of the list of titles he had made or playing video games. The strategy worked for the first few days, but soon he grew bored of the dust filled library and his own room. 

After that, he attempted to learn how to ride one of the horses down at the stables. He’d avoided it all his life because of his fear of the animals. He never ended up on a horse, unable to conquer his fear, and when he left he saw Dan and Sarah enjoying a picnic by the lake. Jealousy flared through his body, and he was tense for the rest of the day. He quickly learned that he felt unfulfilled without Dan around, so he stopped making an effort to entertain himself.

Phil had never made much of an effort to befriend others in the castle since he was always with Dan, but he regretted it now. He was becoming bored without company so he made his way down to Louise’s room. 

When he knocked, he heard Louise shout a quick, “Come in.”

He entered the room and found Louise at her sewing machine stitching something together. “Oh, Philip,” she sang, “What brings you down here?”

“I’ve been a bit lonely. Dan and I haven’t talked all week.”

“Oh. I heard he met a girl at the ball,” she hummed, “Sarah, was it?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“I’ve heard they’re getting along well. Do I hear wedding bells in the future.”

“I hope not.”

“Oh, Phil,” she said, making her way over. “What’s wrong?”

Lou had always been the mother hen of their friend group. She always fussed over him and Dan, and she’d always made sure they were okay. She enveloped him in a hug and rubbed his back. Without realizing it, Phil had started to cry softly into her shoulder. “I miss him, Lou. I think I’ve made a mistake. I love him, and I never got to tell him,” he sniffed. “Oh god what am I going to do?”

“Why don’t you talk to him?”

“I can’t. He’s already found someone, and they’re destined to get married now. That was the whole part of the ball after all,” he whined, “Besides he doesn’t like me that way, Lou, and if he did, the kingdom couldn’t have two Kings. It’s unheard of.”

Louise actually laughed. “Have you seen the way Dan looks at you,” she snickered. “I swear you’re both so naive. Phil, he looks at you like you're the center of the universe. I promise you that boy loves you.”

“What about his parents?”

“They didn’t let Dan being deaf get in the way of their love for him. They aren’t going to care if he loves another man, especially if it’s you.”

“Okay. I’ll- um- I’ll talk to him.”

Louise pulled away from him and whipped away his tears. “It’ll be fine,” she whispered. “I promise you.”

Phil left with a plan.

——

Phil was pacing underneath the branches of their tree. Earlier that day he’d scribbled out a quick note on a post-it and stuck it to the younger boy’s door. Phil had been waiting under the tree for the last hour. Although he told the other to meet him at 2, Phil had been stressing over the details of his plan and trying to make sure it was perfect.

Phil had sloppily hung fairy lights throughout the branches of the tree and laid out a blanket for the two of them. He’d also brought his laptop down so they could binge some anime if his confession went well. He’d also made sure to grab them popcorn and a bottle of wine. 

He was shaking from the anxious thoughts flowing through his head. What if Dan never got the note? What if he brings Sarah? Once he started to find the holes in his plan, he couldn’t help but want to escape the situation. He sat down against the tree and closed his eyes. He needed to breathe.

After a while, the sound of rustling leaves alerted Phil to Dan’s arrival. He opened his eyes and watched as the younger boy looked around in amazement. _What’s this for?_ Dan asked.

_I need to talk to you about something._

Dan frowned. _I know. You said it was important._

_Promise you won’t laugh?_

_Pinky promise,_ Dan said, sticking his finger out. 

Phil took a deep breath. _I love you, more than a friend. I get it if you don’t feel the same, but-_

Dan started laughing then, and Phil stared at him in disbelief. _You said you wouldn’t laugh._

_I didn’t realize you were so dense._

_What?_

_Phil, I’ve loved you since I was like twelve, you spoon._

Phil stared at him in disbelief. _Why didn’t you say anything?_

_I didn’t think you liked me in the same way, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Why didn’t you?_

Phil mulled over the question for a second. _I didn’t think there was any chance of you liking me until the party._

_Then why didn’t you say anything then?_

_I didn’t want to pressure you into anything! Besides I didn’t realize I actually loved you until your parents started to talk about marriage._

_God, we’re so stupid._

Phil shoved Dan. Apparently he’d done it a bit too hard because Dan was toppling over and pulling Phil down with him. Phil was straddling the younger boy, and he could see the blush dusted across his face. Phil found himself staring at the other’s lips. Dan had his lip in between his teeth. _I really want to kiss you,_ Phil admitted.

_Then kiss me._

Phil leaned down, and their lips met. Dan hummed into the kiss. His lips were soft despite their chapped appearance, and he tasted like the peppermints Phil always saw him chewing on. It tasted distinctly like he thought the younger boy would. When Phil pulled away, he heard Dan let out a little whine. _What are we?_

Phil was nervous about how Dan would respond. They had a connection, and Phil would love to be more than friends. With the situation Dan was in though, he didn’t know if they could make it work. 

_I’d really like you to be my boyfriend,_ Dan replied.

_I’d like that too._

Phil watched as Dan’s face lit up, and he was being pulled into another kiss. This time when they pulled apart there was nothing but comfort and familiarity. _Let’s watch some anime._

——

They needed a plan. Dan had already talked to Sarah, who surprisingly already suspected what was happening, but they still needed to talk to Dan’s parents. According to Dan, they’d been delighted by Sarah’s personality and thought she was the perfect match for Dan. Now, the two boys were going to drop a bombshell on them.

Dan was nervously pacing around his room while Phil stood trying to comfort the other boy. _It’s going to be fine, Dan._

_But what if it’s not? What if they decided I’m not fit to be King anymore? Or that you’re a bad influence. I can’t lose you, Dan spiraled._

_You’re never going to know if you don’t talk to them._

_Will you come with me?_ Dan said, flashing his puppy dog eyes.

_Of course I will, Phil reassured him. I’m not abandoning you all of the sudden._

With Dan calmed down, _they started to devise a plan._

——

Dan and Phil were currently sitting on a couch in the drawing room where they’d found out about the ball a few weeks ago. Their thighs were touching, and this time it brought comfort to the both of them instead of nerves.

They were waiting for the King and Queen who were being fetched by Louise. Dan was currently playing with Phil’s fingers as he waited for his parents to arrive, and Phil could feel the nerves radiating off of Dan. _It’s going to be fine._

_I know._

The Queen entered with Louise awkwardly following behind her, and Dan dropped Phil’s fingers. Louise has already been told about the relationship, and she’d given them massive hugs after insulting their intelligence a few times. _Your father’s in a meeting right now._

_That’s fine._

_What was it you called me down for?_

_I’ve found someone._

Phil watched as the queen's face lit up. _Who’s the lovely girl? Is it Sarah? Oh she was such a lovely girl. I haven’t seen her in a bit though._

_It’s not Sarah,_ Dan paused and took a deep breath. _And it’s not a girl either._

_Oh, well then who’s the lucky guy?_

Dan seemed somewhat shocked for a few seconds before he let out a small relieved laugh. _I believe you already know him._

The Queen gave a knowing look then. _Is it you, Philip? Are you the one who’s captured my boy’s heart._

Phil felt his cheeks flush a deep red color as how guiltily looked down at his feet. _How did you know?_ He asked.

_Have you seen the way you two look at each other? We suspected something for a while, but since you shared that dance at the ball, we knew we were right._

_You are mad? Dan asked._

_Oh bear. Why would I be mad? You had to know that I wouldn’t care!_

_Will Dad care?_

_Of course not! He’ll be thrilled to hear the news unless you wanted to tell him yourself._

_I’d rather you tell him. I can’t deal with my anxiety again._

_Oh come hug your dear mother._

Phil watched as Dan crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the shorter woman’s body. “You too, Phil,” she called.

Phil made his way over and wrapped his arms around them. In that moment, he felt more content then he had in a while. He knew that with Dan by his side he could do anything, and the support of his family made everything perfect.


End file.
